Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat pipe and, in particular to structures of a flat heat pipe.
Description of Prior Art
As heat pipes have characteristics of high heat transfer capability, light weight and simple structures for transferring a lot of heat without power consumption. Now heat pipes are widely applied in heat conduction of handheld communication devices for rapidly transferring heat of heating components. Furthermore, flat heat pipes occupy less space that are more suitable for applying in thin electronic products.
Generally speaking, one end of a flat heat pipe is an evaporator portion, and the other end is a condenser portion. Besides, the evaporator portion is attached on the heating electronic components, and the working fluid inside the evaporator portion will be vaporized rapidly and flew to the condenser portion at a low temperature for releasing heat through heat dissipating elements (ex. shell or fins) after being heated. However, when flat heat pipes are used in thin hand held electronic devices (ex. mobile phones or tablet PCs), the evaporator portion will be closed to the shell surface when the flat heat pipe is used to transfer the heat of heating electronic components. In this situation, users would be likely to be injured when touching the high temperature shell.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.